1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lawn and garden carts and more particularly to a lawn and garden cart that is manually propelled for use in hauling and storing long handled lawn and garden tools, such as leaf rakes, garden rakes, hoes, straight brooms, deck brooms, pitchforks and long handled shovels. The lawn and garden cart will also store hand and short handled tools, such as pruning shears, hand trowels and hand cultivators and, further, will store work gloves, seeds, fertilizer and other items used in and around the lawn and garden, as well as trash that is picked up around the lawn and garden.